


Sybaritic

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Arthur, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 8 (2016.01.08)</b>
</p><p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. <i>(usually lowercase)</i> pertaining to or characteristic of a sybarite; characterized by or loving luxury or sensuous pleasure:<br/><i>to wallow in sybaritic splendor.</i><br/>2. of, relating to, or characteristic of Sybaris or its inhabitants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sybaritic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-01-11.

Of all the things that Merlin’s friends argue over on his account, him being a grungy little anti-fashion hipster is not one of them.

It’s as simple as this: not only does Merlin not care about fashion or anything that cost more than it has to, but every spare quid ends up getting spent on anyone who isn’t him - he buys food for the animals on the street (if he doesn’t just bring them home outright), he buys gifts for his friends, coats and food for the homeless, and if there’s no one that needs anything immediately, the rest goes to this charity or that. It’s exhausting to watch.

Yet, for all his disdain for worldly goods, not a sound of complaint leaves Merlin’s mouth when he’s bound in silk: ropes, knickers, corset, stockings. Or when he’s writhing on silk sheets. Well, not a complaint for the amount of money spent on his outfit or their toys. Plenty of other complaints practically flood from his mouth without a gag to dam their way.

Even if he complained though, there was no way in hell Arthur was going to stop. He knew he was terrible at really taking care of Merlin in the day-to-day of their relationship, that Merlin was ever picking up after his messes, guiding his council with whispers into his ears or disapproving looks when they were seated too far apart at council. So he made up for it in the bedroom.

And Merlin had actually thought he’d be terrible at this. Didn’t think he had the patience or the temperament. Didn’t think Arthur could go after him like this, that he could take care of Merlin so completely, or really, in any kind of way if his endless whinging was to be believed. But this, this Arthur found easy. _This_ was just _them_. All he had to do was concentrate on their pleasure, Merlin’s torment, give instructions, and provide punishment.

Compared to running a kingdom, running a husband should have been easy, but running Merlin was damn near impossible. Running a sub, however, well, nothing had ever been easier.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Sybaritic). Tschüß.


End file.
